Trucks and Telephone Poles
by Lipton Lee
Summary: Jess and Dean find a little peace... in a sick and twisted way...


A/N: Hate me if you want. It's okay. This was originally meant to be a sillyfic but got out of hand... yeah, I know it's another LWFTWT rewrite. Wanna fight about it?  
  
Spoilers: Next Week Fights, This Week Tights spoilers.  
  
Summary: Jess and Dean get a little peace... in a sick twisted way...  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language issues and character death.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I just... did stuff to them.  
  
**Trucks and Telephone Polls**  
  
Jess grumbled as he drove Luke's truck back into Stars Hollow from Hartford. He was going soft. Luke had somehow convinced him to take part in the preparations for his mother's wedding, thus, he had become errand boy! Armed with money and Luke's truck. Luke hadn't trusted him to take his own car, for fear that'd he'd run off again.  
  
"What makes you think I won't run off with your truck?" Jess had asked, glaring.  
  
"If you do, I'll hunt you down, and break your neck over my knee," Luke had replied, matter-of-factly.  
  
And so Jess was sent to Hartford to pick up random wedding supplies. And a wedding gift for his mother.  
  
Yup. Going soft.  
  
He drove down Main Street at a fast pace, tapping his fingers to the beat of the Clash song he'd thankfully found on the radio.  
  
And then his eyes widened.  
  
"HOLY SHIT ON TOAST!"  
  
He saw Dean Forrester's large, stumbling figure far too late to stop the truck from hitting him, and so Jess swerved. It didn't do much good. He still wound up hitting Dean, who went flying, and hit the ground with a sound much akin to a "splat," and he braked too late to stop the truck from hitting the thick telephone pole it was headed for.

* * *

The crash made Luke literally jump. "What the hell was that?!" He rushed to the window of the diner, and nearly had a heart attack. "MY TRUCK!" He rushed out the door, and pushed past the gathering crowd to yank to door of his horribly wounded vehicle open.  
  
Jess sat in the driver's seat, covered in blood and glass.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai cried, rushing over. "Did you see Dean? He looks awful! Jess hit him with-"She stopped dead when she saw Jess's still form in the truck. She put a hand over her mouth. "Oh... god..." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed nine-one-one. "Hello? Yes... we have an emergency... there was an accident..."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Dean."  
  
He smiled. "Not a problem. Anytime."  
  
She smiled back. "I should get going. I've gotta get packing. End of term and all."  
  
Dean nodded. "Sounds good. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He smirked and hugged her gently. "Take care."  
  
"You, too." With that, she got out of the car, and watched him drive off.  
  
Rory sighed as she walked to her dorm room, pulling her keys out of her purse  
  
He seemed to appear out of no where, leaning against her door, and she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of him.  
  
He stood upright, staring back at her.  
  
"Jess, what-"  
  
She didn't get a chance to finish. He'd took a step forward and gently put his hands on her face. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.  
  
The kiss warmed her and sent chills down her spine at the same time. She found herself kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
He pulled away a little and looked down at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Jess..."  
  
"Come away with me?"  
  
She stood still for a moment, her arms still around him, gripping the back of his leather jacket. "I... I can't... you know I can't do that."  
  
He nodded, and slowly pulled away from her, taking one last look, before turning and walking down the hall.

* * *

"I'm so sorry... there really was nothing we could do... your husband... He died from alcohol poisoning."  
  
Lindsay burst into tears, and her mother wrapped her arms around her.  
  
Luke sighed and didn't look up from his spot in between Liz and Lorelai. "And Jess?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "I'm... I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Rory was sitting on her couch, staring off into space when her phone rang. She snapped out of her daze and pulled her cell out of her purse. "Hello?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Rory's brow furrowed. "Mom? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, god, Rory... I'm so sorry..."  
  
"What, Mom? What happened?"  
  
"Jess... and Dean... they... Oh, Babe, I'm so sorry... there was an accident, and... they're dead, Rory. They're gone."  
  
Rory dropped her phone.  
  
END. 


End file.
